A New Life
by XAriciaX
Summary: Carlisle changes L into a vampire when Rem decides to kill him. Happens ten years after Breaking Dawn. Pairings: L/OC, Carlisle/Esme, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Renesmee. Warning: contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1****: **I _forgot_ to put a disclaimer on my previous story, _Gaara's First Night of Sleep_, so I am putting it here. I don't own _Naruto._

**Disclaimer 2: **I don't own _Death Note _or _Twilight._

**Warning: **May contain some spoilers.

**Summary: **L gets changed into a vampire by Carlisle after Rem decided to kill him. This happens 10 years after the end of _Breaking Down._

Pairings: L×OC, Bella × Edward, Carlisle × Esme, Alice × Jasper, Rose × Emmett, Jacob × Renesmee.

**A New Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Author note: **_The Cullens have moved to Tokyo and Carlisle is on the task force as doctor. He and his family know all about what's going on. The story starts when Rem is going to kill L and Watari._

Carlisle, L, Light and the rest of the investigation team were in the main room talking about the case, when suddenly, an alarm was heard.

"Watari?", asked L, worried.

Watari was having a heart attack and he had only seconds left. As life was escaping from him, he managed to push on a red button. The words "All data deletion" appeared on the main room's screens.

Someone said: "All data deletion? What the hell is going on?"

"I told Watari to delete all data, if something happened", answered L.

"Then what happened?", said Aizawa.

"Could it be?", Matsuda said, looking scared.

"Where is the shinigami? I don't see it!", yelled Soichiro.

"The shinigami…", L started to said. But he was cut off mid sentence as he felt his heart stop. He dropped the spoon he was holding and fell off his chair. Light caught him before he hit the floor. That's when L saw him grin. So he really was Kira after all. Finally, L closed his eyes.

"Ryuzaki! Come on! Snap out of it!", screamed Light. "It's going to be us next! Where is the shinigami? Come on out!". Then, he ran off to find Rem.

Carlisle took L's body in his arms and said to the others: "Go find the shinigami. I will stay with him."

The others nodded and left. Carlisle had to act fast. He got out a syringe full of his venom and injected it in L's heart. Then he began a cardiac massage and bite his arms and legs to make sure the venom would spread in his entire body. After what seemed forever, the detective's heart started to beat again. Carlisle lost no time and left the building at vampire speed with L.

At first, L couldn't feel anything. He was in complete darkness. Then, he heard a beating and an other. He could feel his heart. That was odd. He thought that he wasn't suppose to feel anything if he was dead. That was when he felt the flame-broiling pain. He screamed. It was unbearable. He wished he could take his heart out of his body and be dead for good. Soon, the same pain spread from his heart to the rest of the body.

It lasted an eternity, an eternity of agony in which the painful flames were burning every parts of his body. Then, the pain left his hands and his feet. He began to hear voices: "Alice, how long?"

"Four hours.", an other voice answered.

Four hours of what? What was going to happen after that? Would he still have to bear this horrible pain?

After a long while, L noticed that the pain was leaving his arms and his legs to retreat in his heart, which started to beat faster, a lot faster. It was impossible that his heart could be beating at this rate.

"Alice go call the others. The transformation is almost complete.", the same voice he had heard earlier said, before he could catch the sound of a gust of wind.

L's heart was now slowing down. It soon stopped beating and the pain disappeared. The newborn vampire opened his eyes.

_Here it is. My first crossover and long story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what should be L's gift. Something related to his intelligence, mayb__e. _

_Note to Kira: go to hell and burn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Death Note or Twilight

**Chapter 2**

* * *

What L experienced when he finally stood up from the bed in which he had laid for three days, was very surprising. He realized that his capacities of deduction as well as his senses were much better than before. They had both raised to a 100%. He could see everything in the room sharp and defined. Every tiny piece of dust, every little grains that covered the white walls and ceiling. He could also see all the colors that made up the light which came from the window on his right. He didn't expect to see eight of them. In addition to that, he was able to hear the birds singing outside, even those which were very far. He took a slow breath but his lungs didn't seem to need it. Nonetheless, that action allowed him to take all the smells in the room: apple, vanilla, cinnamon, roses, honey, strawberry and many other sweet smells, but it also made his throat ache with a thirst he had never known.

Suddenly, he realized that most of the smells he had breathed earlier belonged to people who were in the same room as him. Panicked, he quickly moved back against a wall and hissed. What? He couldn't believe it. He just hissed! The men stood in front of the women to protect them. There were eight people in all. Everyone had pale skin, golden eyes as well as bags under them. They were all beautiful, much more than anyone L had seen, including Misa. First, there was a bronze haired boy who looked like to be seventeen years old. Next, there was a girl who seemed to be the same age. She had brown hair which went all the way to her waist. There was also a girl with blonde hair and another one as tall as a pixie with short spiky dark hair who was smiling at him. Next to them, a tall and muscular dark haired boy and a blond boy with a lot of scars. Last, there was Carlisle and a woman who looked like to be his wife.

Carlisle began to speak: "How do you feel Ryuzaki?"

"What did you do to me?", L asked in a new strange ringing voice.

"I know it must feel strange. Ryuzaki, you've become a vampire. I am the one who turned you into one before you were completely dead", Carlisle said.

"That's why my senses are better than before, but something is not right. I saw you go outside while it was daytime.", the detective stated.

"We can go outside during daytime but not when it's sunny or our skin sparkle and humans can notice us. By the way, I want to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme and my children: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Most of them were turned by me when they were in the brink of death. There is also my granddaughter Renesmee and her… friend Jacob. She is a half vampire and he is a werewolf. They are downstairs and you will be able to see them after you have hunt for blood. It's a precaution", Carlisle said.

As Carlisle was saying that, L's thirst became unbearable. He still managed to say: "I'd rather die than kill people like Kira does! I won't hunt to drink anyone's blood!"

He was suddenly becoming more angry. He was angry because Light had succeeded at killing Watari and he had become worse than him. All of a sudden, he calmed down for no reason.

"Thank you Jasper", said Carlisle.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki. Jasper can control people's feelings. He's not the only vampire to have a power. There is no need to be alarmed: we only drink blood from animals. We are several miles from any town, so you will be able to hunt without any humans seeing you. Edward and Bella will go with you. But before you go, I have to tell you that during the first year you will probably only think of your thirst, so you will have to try to calm down yourself", continued the doctor.

"No, Alice. First, he has to hunt", said Edward.

"But I'm sure he wants to see how he looks now", the spiky black haired girl said.

"How I look?", said L surprised.

"Yes, vampires don't look exactly like humans. I'll go get a mirror right away!", Alice said before exiting the room in a very graceful way.

She came back a second later with a big mirror.

"Here, you can look", she said.

When L looked into his reflection, he was amazed. He never thought that he could be handsome. He almost looked the same, except that his traits were perfect. His skin was smooth and a little paler than before. He still had bags under his eyes. However, something was wrong with them. They were red, instead of being black.

"I know it's scary, but your eyes won't be red forever. First, they will turn amber. Then, they will get gold after a year", said Edward.

"You can read people's minds, right?", said L.

"You figured out my power. I see that you are worthy of your reputation", said Edward.

Suddenly, L felt his unbearable thirst come back and hissed in pain.

"Uh, oh…Let's go hunting now", said Bella.

"We'll jump by the window. I'll go first, so you can see how it's done and then, Bella will follow us", said Edward.

He went to the window and jumped to the ground gracefully. L looked at the bottom. The distance from the window to the ground seemed to be high, but if vampires could do that without being hurt, so could he. He jumped from the window and to his surprise, the ground came slowly, leaving him enough time to position his feet. Then, Bella jumped and landed gracefully next to him.

"Good jump, Ryuzaki", she said.

"Thank you", L said.

"Okay, now we'll go in the forest. Ryuzaki, since newborn vampires are stronger and faster than older vampires, try to stay behind us or you will be kilometres ahead of us", said Edward.

"I'll do my best", said the detective.

"Let's go then", said the bronze haired vampire.

All three ran in the forest. It was a surprising and great experience for L: he felt he could run 200% faster than before and 50% faster than Edward and Bella. He noticed his vision wasn't blurry while he was running. He could even see all the little life around them. Birds and insects moved away as fast as they could when they felt the three vampires approach. He also felt that the trees' branches were abnormally soft on his skin. Soon, Edward told the group to stop.

"Let's stop here. There is a herd of stags behind those trees", Edward told everybody.

"Before you go kill these stags, you have to see how many they are and where they are. First, close your eyes and use your sense of smell and your hearing", continued Edward.

L did as he was told. The scents of the stags made his throat hurt even more. He could hear them breathe and graze on grass.

"There are eight of them. There are five near us and the rest is a little bit further", he said.

"Impressive. You managed to find them all. When I first did this, I failed to find two", said Bella.

"Now you need to let your instinct take over and when you feel ready go for them", said Edward.

L wasn't really sure he could do this, since he always used to eat sweets when he was human but the thirst was really becoming unbearable by the minute. He attacked the nearest stag and stuck his teeth in the animal's throat. The poor stag stood no chance before the newborn vampire and remained motionless as L drank its blood with appetite. Behind him, Edward and Bella did the same with their preys. A minute later, L had finished drinking all the stag's blood and to his disappointment his thirst was still there. At least, it had become weaker.

"I still need more blood", said L.

"We'll hunt some more, then", said Edward.

For the rest of the hunting, the three vampires hunted deers. L even caught a fox which tasted better than the stags and the deers. Bella explained to him that carnivores had a better taste than herbivores because they were more like humans. After that, they decided to go back home.

When they arrived in the garden, L heard two heartbeats, one going faster than the other. In front of him, he could see a girl with curly long bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Next to her, there was a tall boy who looked like he was Native American. At first, the detective thought he was human, but he noticed that a very bad smell of wet dog came from the boy. He hissed at the bad smell, at least the girl smelled good.

"I know, I don't really smell good to you but that's the same for me with vampires. I am Jacob and this is Renesmee my girlfriend", he said.

"You must be the werewolf and the half-vampire Carlisle mentioned", said L.

"Yes", said Renesmee.

She went to L and touched his face. L saw Alice in his head and flinched back.

"Don't be afraid. It's my power and I just wanted to warn you about Alice. Your clothes are all stained in blood and she'll make you wear weird stuff", said Renesmee.

"I heard that", said Alice coming with the rest of the family.

"Did it went well?", Carlisle asked.

"Yes", said Edward.

"Good. Ryuzaki, I need to talk to you for a second", said Carlisle.

L followed Carlisle at the living room. The older vampire offered L a sit. Even if vampires could find themselves comfortable in any position, the newborn vampire felt much better if he sat in his usual position. Carlisle began to speak: "I have to tell you that we can't stop Kira yet. First, you need to be more in control of yourself, which means you can't be in any contact with humans".

"I understand, but Light must be stopped", said L.

"So you think he is really Kira", Carlisle said.

"Yes, I saw him grin when I was about to die. But what are your plans then?", he said.

"We will go to Alaska in about two weeks and we will come back when you will be able to fully control yourself and that there will be no risks for humans, but that will take years", Carlisle said.

"I guess I have no choice", L said sadly.

* * *

_I'd like to thank all the people who put my story in alert and favourites, especially to those who gave me this idea for L's power._

_When I wrote this chapter, I thought it was weird to imagine L drink blood from animals instead of eating candies. Don't you agree?_

_Remember: L is the best._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight or Death Note.

**Author Note: **Some people probably got confused about L's power. I am sorry about that. In the previous chapter, he doesn't know his power yet but he discovers it here. Thanks to idk my bffs scarface and foxy and to Serpent's Ballet who helped me for this part.

* * *

**Chapter three:**

A week since L's transformation had passed. A week left before moving to Alaska. He was watching the news in the living room. Jasper was sitting next to him. He was always near him so he could calm him down if necessary and L really needed it. In the news, he had heard that all the Yotsuba leaders had died of heart attacks. The same thing happened to Thierry Morrelo (Aiber) and Merrie Kenwood (Wedy). However, the worst was when L heard that Quillish Wammy had died. Of course, Carlisle had already told him what happened to Watari, but hearing the same thing again on the news was too much. Watari had been like a father for L. He didn't deserved to die like this. All of those people died because he had never been capable to find proof that Light was Kira. L was at the same time sad and furious.

Jasper chose this moment to release a wave of calmness. L felt grateful to him. If he wasn't here, he would have probably destroyed the whole house out of anger. Jasper also kept him company and he would answer his questions. Thanks to him, he knew everyone's stories. Carlisle had turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett to save their lives. L had been turned for the same reason. Then, there was Alice and Jasper who were turned by other vampires. Finally, there was Bella, Renesmee, known as Nessie and Jacob. Bella was the only one who chose to be a vampire so she could be with Edward. Jacob was a werewolf who belonged to the Quileutes and imprinted on Nessie much to her father's dismay.

After a while, L had enough and turned the TV off. To calm himself down, he decided to start a new conversation with Jasper:

"Tell me Jasper, who are exactly the Denalis?"

"They are like our cousins. They don't drink human blood either. We'll probably see them when we'll move to Alaska. First, there are Tanya and Kate. They are like sisters. Kate has the power to electrify if you get too close to her. She also has a boyfriend named Garrett. Then, there is Carmen and Eleazar. They are married, but before that they were working for the Volturi. Eleazar helped them with his power, which allows him to see people's power", explained Jasper.

"I see. The Volturis were the one who wanted to fight you ten years ago, right?" continued L.

"Yes, they've also killed three vampires from their coven. Sacha, Vasilii and Irina because they claimed that they have broken the law", said Jasper.

Their conversation was interrupted by Alice's entrance.

"I've got good news. Tonight, there is a thunderstorm and it won't even be raining," she said cheerfully.

"Have you told the others?" asked Jasper.

"No, not yet", she answered.

"What are you two talking about?" asked L.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that we didn't tell you about that yet. We have a little ritual. When there is a thunderstorm, we're playing baseball. It's the only time when we can do that without drawing anyone's attention and you're coming too," said Alice.

"I'm better in tennis, but I guess I don't have any choice", said the detective.

"No, you don't and you need to get changed", said Alice.

"I like the way I dress", said L.

"But you always dress the same", complained Alice.

"Ok, I'm getting changed, but I'm not playing baseball, then", he said.

"Alice, please. You know that Ryuzaki is a newborn vampire", said Jasper while spreading a wave of calmness through the room.

"Fine, you won again. You get to stay like this, if you're coming to play baseball. I'm going to get the others", said the dark-haired pixie vampire before she left.

"You shouldn't treat Alice like that, but we'll talk about that later. Let's get ready", said Jasper.

They stood up and went to prepare themselves for the match.

XxXxXxXxX

Five minutes later, everyone was on the field and the storm was just starting. L noticed that the bases were further apart from each other than they were supposed to be, probably because the players were not humans. They began to form teams. Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were playing against Jacob, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper and L, while Esme was the referee.

She blew the whistle and they began the game. As they played, they knocked against each other and made a lot of noise.

They were playing for half an hour, when it was L's team to play as defenders. L was the center fielder and it was Emmett's turn to take the baseball bat. Alice, the pitcher, threw the ball at him. Emmett hit it and sent it with all his strength in L's direction. L went after it, but it was very fast even for a vampire and he couldn't get it. He hated to loose a game. Then, he thought _Damn it, come to_ _me_!. Suddenly, the ball stopped and went back to L, who caught it. This was very strange. When L had had this thought, he felt something in him before the strange phenomenon happened.

The others had seen what happened and they were running towards him.

"Did you do that", asked Emmett.

"I think", answered L.

"Ryuzaki, tell me what were you thinking just before the ball came to you", asked Carlisle.

"I was thinking _Damn it, come to me"_, answered L.

"I see… I think we have discovered your power", said Carlisle.

"I can move objects with my mind", stated L.

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me. You were the smartest human I've ever known and you need to think to be able to use telekinesis", said Carlisle.

"I'm sure you will be able to do more with your power if you practice. I wasn't able to extend or remove my shield at first. I will help you if you want", said Bella.

"I need to think about it", said L.

* * *

So after all this time, you finally get to know what L's power is. By the way, I like Alice. It's just L who doesn't like her (yet). I wanted to finish this chapter earlier, but school and friends take a lot of your time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put my story into favorites. A special thank to Amourien. She said that even thought she liked Death Note, she hated Twilight, so I am glad she loved this story. A nice Thanksgiving to those of you who are American. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Death Note or Twilight, but it would be too awesome if I did.

**Author Note: **I'm back, people. I saw New Moon and I loved it. It was even better than the first one. Enjoy the chapter.

**Legends:**

_Thoughts_

**(**Flashback**)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter four:**

L was now standing in the coven's new home, which was situated in Brooks Range, in Alaska. The house was a chalet situated in the middle of snow-covered mountains, where no human beings went. It was perfect for his first years and perfect to hide from Kira.

He thought back about yesterday. Bella had to buy false identity cards from a Japanese lawyer. Then, Carlisle and L had to disguise themselves, so they wouldn't be recognisable in the airport. L had to wear contact lenses and he had to stop breathing for hours, so he wouldn't be tempted by human blood. The newborn vampire had assumed that Kira had taken his place and that he would be able to use every camera in Tokyo. Moreover, L was certain that Light and the rest of the task force had found Carlisle and his corpse's disappearance very strange. Alice tried to see them in her visions, but it was impossible because of Light's shinigami.

L went to his room. It was very spacey and of course, there was no bed. Not that he really needed it when he was still human. However, he spotted a shell full of books. This gave him an idea. He picked a small book and put it on a nearby desk. He sat down in his usual position, so he could face the book and concentrated on it. After a few seconds, the book began to move towards him.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see that Alice was at the room's entrance.

"Can I come in", Alice asked.

"Ok, come in", L replied.

"Do you remember when Jasper talked about the Denalis", she said, while stepping in the room.

"Yes, what about them", he said.

"They're coming to visit us and they will be there in any minutes. Apparently, Carlisle told them that we've moved here. You should come", she said.

"All right. I'm coming", the detective said.

He stood up and walked next to Alice. They went in the living room, where everyone was waiting. They all seemed to be happy, except Jacob, who sulking. For him, more vampires weren't good news, but he would try to do his best for Nessie.

Five minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", Carlisle said.

The door opened and the Denali coven came in, greeted by the Cullens. The first two vampires had a faint olive tone to their pale skin and had dark hair. The third one was a woman with blond strawberry curls. Finally, there were two other vampires: a man and a woman. The man looked like an adventurer and had long sandy hair which he kept attached. The woman had long straight blond hair. All of them had yellow eyes.

"Hello. It's been a long time", the first male vampire said.

"Hello, Eleazar. It's nice to see you all again", Carlisle said.

"Nessie, you've grown", the female vampire next to Eleazar said.

"Yeah, I know. I've missed you Carmen", Nessie said.

"Hi. Oh, so this is the new vampire", the straight blond haired vampire said, who noticed L.

"Yes. I'm Ryuzaki", the newborn vampire said.

"I'm Kate. Carlisle told us everything about you", she said.

"I can't believe that Carlisle was on the Kira case as L's personal doctor", the adventurer said.

"Let me introduce to the rest of the clan. As you heard, I'm Eleazar and this is my wife, Carmen. This is Tanya and this is Kate's husband, Garrett", the vampire said.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you too", L said.

"You're a telekinesis", Eleazar said.

"Yes, how did you know", L said.

"I can detect humans and vampires' power, while Kate can electrify anyone who touches her", he said.

"Have you been training your power", Kate asked.

"I didn't really have the time. I'm only two weeks old", L answered.

"I've already suggested helping you train when you would be ready. Maybe you can improve your power like I did with mine", Bella said.

"That could be a way to pass my first years", he said with a sigh.

XxXxXxX

Light was searching in the computer's database for weeks. Unfortunately, he was never able to find anything about Carlisle, not even a birth certificate. This was driving him crazy. The man (was he really a man) had disappeared with L's body and no one could figure out where they were.

"Damn it, how can this ever be possible", Light said angrily.

"Please, calm down darling", Misa pleaded.

"_Ryuk probably knows something. He's been laughing the whole time, but he won't tell me anything"_, he thought.

He remembered the first time he saw the doctor. It was when he had move temporarily in that tower, chained to the detective.

**(**They were both in Watari's car, driving to the tower. They went in the parking. They had to scan their eyes and get through a metal detector before they could get in a big room with computers.

A man in a white coat was standing in front of the computer. When he heard the three men, he turned around and smiled to them. He had a very pale skin and blonde hair. But what struck Light, was his eyes. They were gold. The only imperfection was the rings under them. Other than that, this man was perfect, too perfect.

"Hello", he said with an unusual ringing voice "I was expecting you."

"Hello, Doctor Cullen", said L "This is my new personal medic. He knows what is going on and he will be working with us."

"It's an honor to meet you", said Light.

"All the pleasure is for me", said the doctor.**)**

Afterwards, the doctor had been taking care of them and had even brought the ambulance when they had to save Matsuda.

But that didn't matter to the murderer anymore. There was something strange about him and his disappearance. Light would solve this mystery. He was the new L after all.

* * *

Here is your Christmas present, a new chapter. I hope you get lots of presents and enjoy your holidays. _Another Note_ comes out the 31st of December in France. I'm finally going to be able to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **I don't and will never own Twilight or Death Note.

**Author Note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter ****five**

L was outside the chalet, training his power with Bella. He had been training for three months and he was now able to use his power on many heavy rocks at the same time. Now, he had to see at which distance he could bring the huge rocks towards him.

"Okay, Ryuzaki", Bella said "now, try moving these rocks toward you. Then, we'll put them farther away and try again".

L was now trying to bring the rocks which were at 50 meters away from him. He concentrated on them and they floated to him. This was getting harder. The more Bella put the rocks further, the more he had to concentrate on them.

Today, some vampires were watching him train. There was Garrett, Kate, Eleazar, Jasper and Edward. They were the ones who had been the most interested by his training. Sometimes, when more rocks were needed, Emmett would volunteer to find them and carry them here. He liked to test his limits and bring the biggest rocks he could find.

"Bella", L said. "I need to stop for a moment. I'm going to walk a bit".

"Okay, we'll continue later then", Bella said.

L couldn't be tired but he sometimes needed to do something else to cool down. He decided to go to the lake situated a few kilometres away. Suddenly, a snow ball was thrown toward him. He stopped it in mid-air, a few centimetres from his face.

"Hey, that's cheating man", Emmett said disappointed.

"I'm not playing", L replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"To the lake", the young vampire answered.

"Okay, have fun then", Emmett said.

The strong vampire left and went to find Jacob for a snow ball fight, while L continued on his own. He soon arrived at the lake, using vampire speed. He liked to go there on his own, because the landscape always calmed him down. It was a big frozen lake, surrounded with snow and pine trees. L gazed at the lake, watching the many colors reflect on its surface. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream.

XxXxXxX

Alice came running outside of the house, worried. She looked around and spotted Emmett, Jacob and Nessie having a snow ball fight.

"Emmett!" she screamed. "Have you seen Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, he said he was going to that lake again", Emmett said.

"Alice", said Nessie. "Is there a problem?"

"We have to go find him quickly! I had a vision of him going there and then there was nothing. I don't know what happened", said Alice.

"Nessie, you go get the others. Emmett, Alice and I will go find Ryuzaki", Jacob said.

"Okay", she said.

XxXxXxX

L noticed that the scream came from the trees. He went to check what it could have been and realized that there were five different scents: one from a vampire, three from half vampires and another one who was unknown to him. Careful not to expose his scent, L hid behind a tree and saw a male vampire and three female half vampires kneeling on a girl who was unconscious. The four of them all had olive skin and dark hair. Moreover, they all wore warm but dirty clothes. However, the vampire had red eyes and the half vampires had dark brown eyes.

The only thing that could differentiate the three half vampires was their hairstyle. The first one had short hair, the second one had long curly hair and the third one had straight shoulder length hair.

The unconscious girl looked to be at the end of her teen years. She had a fair skin and had long wavy brown hair with silver reflects. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress. She also had a beating heart, but she didn't smell like a human. She smelt more like blueberry and edelweiss.

"It looks like we've finally caught one", the vampire said.

"It's about time. They're so difficult to find", the short haired half vampire said.

"It's that or they'll kill us, Maysun", the curly haired half vampire said.

"I know Serena", Maysun said.

"Let's take her home and ask her where her tribe is", the vampire said.

L was curious to find out what was going on and considered rescuing the woman. They were four against one, but he had the advantage of surprise.

The vampire placed the woman on his shoulder. He was about to leave with the others, when he saw that she wasn't here anymore and was floating in the air. L caught her and ran away.

"Go get him", the vampire yelled at the half vampires.

The four of them went after L. The young vampire was running across the trees, when he spotted Alice, Emmett and Jacob coming toward him.

"Who is that", Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get out of here. I'm being chased down", L said.

The four of them ran across the woods. They reached the edge of the woods, when they saw Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme coming toward them.

"Nessie told us what Alice saw. What happened", Carlisle asked.

"I saved this girl from a vampire and three half vampires", L answered. "They are after us".

"Let's get out of here", Carlisle said.

The nine of them went back to the chalet, taking the mysterious girl away with them.

XxXxXxX

The vampire and the half vampires finally came at the edge of the woods and stopped.

"It looks like he has outdistanced us", the vampire said. "But the scent is still fresh. Wait! There is more scent now. They are nine and it seems that they are not all vampires".

"What do we do father", the long straight haired half vampire asked.

"It's too dangerous to follow them now, Jennifer. They may be more than nine. We'll have to find out who they are first", the vampire said.

XxXxXxX

L and the rest of the group went back to the chalet. The rest of the Cullens and the Denalis had been waiting for them. All of them seemed very curious about the girl that L was carrying in his arms.

The young vampire put his burden on one of the living room's sofa and started to explain what happened. When he had finished his story, Carlisle began to think.

"I've already heard about these creatures, but I never thought I would have the opportunity to see one", Carlisle said fascinated.

"Are you sure she's one of them", Edward asked, reading his father's mind.

"Yes, she's a…"

But he was interrupted by a moan coming from the girl.

"She's waking up", Bella said.

* * *

**Author note:** I hoped you liked it. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update but I had writer's block and I was very busy. Enjoy Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything, except Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The girl opened her eyes and L noticed they were grey. They were just like mirrors and he could see his reflection into them.

Suddenly, the girl stood up in less than a second and moved away from them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Carlisle took a step toward her and said: "Don't worry. We're not the one who attacked you. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family and my friends. This is Esme, my wife. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Ryuzaki are my adopted children. This is Renesmee, my granddaughter and her boyfriend, Jacob Black. And these are the Denalis : Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. ".

Carlisle made a gesture toward everybody while saying their name.

To the girl, they all seemed to be vampires, except for two of them. She wasn't sure what the two others were. She looked at the vampires. They all had golden eyes which meant they only fed on animals. But one vampire with messy dark hair had bright red eyes. He was probably a newborn.

"Then, what I am doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you scream when I was walking by the lake and I saw you with three half vampires and a vampire which all seemed to be Hispanics. I saved you from them and brought you here ", L said.

"A half-vampire?" the girl asked puzzled.

"Yes", Edward said. "They are very rare. Nessie, or if you prefer Rensmee is Bella's and my daughter. She was born when Bella was still human."

The girl started to ponder this information. She was not sure she could trust them or believe this story, but they didn't hurt her, did they?

"Well, I will believe you for now since you didn't hurt me. I'm Enara, an oread", she said.

"An oread, a nymph living in mountains and grottoes", Carlisle said.

"That explains why you had an unknown smell and why I didn't feel any thirst. You're not human at all", L said.

"Yes and you're a newborn vampire, aren't you?", Enara asked.

"I've been turned three months ago, only", L replied.

"That's what I thought", Enara said.

"What can an oread do?", Bella asked.

"We can control snow and ice. Like your kind, we're immortal but we're not invulnerable", she said.

"Edward and I only heard about them once from a vampire", Carlisle said.

L wondered how many other magical creatures existed. It seemed that legends were all coming alive. Then, his thoughts went back to the three Hispanics and he asked Enara: "Has any vampires attack you before?"

"No, never. Transient nomad vampires don't attack our tribe because our blood doesn't taste good for them and they don't see us as a threat. I don't see why they attacked me."

"That's enough questioning", interrupted Esme. "Our guest must be hungry and tired."

"I'm okay for now", the oread said.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to stay here until tomorrow. Night falls fast here and these four might still be looking for us", Carlisle said.

"She can take my room", Alice said smiling.

"I don't want to disturb you", Enara said.

"You're not disturbing us", Alice said. "Come on, I'll show you my room".

She quickly grabbed Enara and took her upstairs. The short-haired vampire stopped in front of her room after showing Enara around.

"Here's my room. I share it with Jasper", Alice said.

"Okay, thanks", Enara said.

She prepared herself to go to sleep. She had already heard about vampires who refused to feed on humans, but these one were pretty strange. They seemed to be nicer than other vampires and very closed to each other. The exception was the red eyed vampire who saved her, Ryuzaki. He stood from all the others by his strange habits. She noticed that he had strange habits like standing in a slouch position or biting his thumb nail from time to time. Moreover, he didn't seem to have any expressions or at least he didn't show them.

These thoughts were forgotten for the moment as tiredness from the last events took over. Enara closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: **Somebody asked me why Light didn't try to kill Carlisle. It's because everyone in the investigation team is supposed to have an alias and Light didn't figure out if Carlisle was his real name. He didn't even know that Cullen is Carlisle's last name. Sorry if I confused anybody.

For oreads I inspired myself from Greek mythology. I'll tell you more about Enara in next chapters and I'll try to make them longer than this one. I know it's too short -_-'. Reviews are very appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Hello to my readers. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. Studies is the main reason I couldn't write fast. The other reason is that the chapter was planned out but some parts were difficult to put in words and I kept changing things all the time. Anyway, I hope it's good enough now. It's also longer than the last one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own L or the Cullens, just the ocs and the plot.

**Legends:**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Enara awoke next morning very early. Since it was still winter, the sun was not even up yet. However, it didn't bother the oread who was used to Alaskan winters since she was little. Right now, she was thinking about her family who was probably very worried. At least, she would be back home today.

Alice and Jasper came in the bedroom.

"Hi, did you sleep well?", Alice asked.

"Yes, very well", Enara said.

"Esme wants to know what kind of food oreads eat", Jasper said.

"I eat the same food as humans".

"Okay, I will tell her", he said before going in the kitchen.

XxXxXxX

L was in his room seating in his usual position, nibbling on his thumb. His thoughts were on the oread and her strange attackers. He remembered the conversation he overheard at the lake. Apparently, they were looking for other oreads. But what for? Even Enara did not know why they attacked her. He also wondered who were the people threatening to kill the Hispanic vampires if they didn't obey.

This interested L. Only a few things interested him. But, when something did, a case for instance, the detective always wanted to solve it at all cost. He knew this was one of these moments.

He went downstairs to see a certain nymph.

XxXxXxX

After getting herself ready, Enara went to the kitchen where some pancakes were waiting for her.

Jacob and Nessie were already there eating their breakfast.

"Good morning", Nessie said.

"Hi", Jacob said.

"Hi", Enara replied before sitting down.

Just as she was starting to eat her pancakes, someone opened the kitchen's door. Enara looked up and saw it was Ryuzaki. He came toward her and he looked at her pancakes with envy. The oread looked at him with a puzzle expression.

"Are you all right?", she asked.

"Yes. I just used to love sweets when I was human, but now they taste like ashes".

"I noticed that you're a newborn. So, is it hard for you to be a vampire? You don't have to answer if you don't want to", Enara said slightly embarrassed.

"The thirst makes it hard for me to concentrate even if my transformation raised my capacities by 100%. But I'm lucky, I heard that some newborns couldn't think of anything but the thirst", L said.

"Oh", Enara said interested. "I heard some stories about newborns but I've never seen one of them".

L decided to change the topic. "Actually, I wanted to see you so we can talk about the four individuals from yesterday".

"You seem interested in them".

"He was a detective before", Nessie said before L could reply.

L shot her a reproachful look at her as if to forbid her to tell anything more. Nessie smiled apologetically.

Enara noticed this but continued the conversation: "You want to investigate?"

"Yes. I only investigate mysteries in which I'm interested and this one interests me a lot".

"I'm also wondering why they wanted to catch me but I have to return home first. My family must be worried! I've been gone a whole night".

"Where do you live?", Jacob asked.

"I live in a small village called Freija Pass. It's southward from here", Enara answered.

"How is it?", Nessie asked.

"Just like any small village in Alaska. There are not many people and it's very small. Humans think it's a normal village, but in reality there are only oreads", the nymph explained.

"Nobody never noticed anything?", Nessie asked curious.

"No. Hardly anybody goes there and if they do, they don't stay there very long. Some of us even leave the village and come back several years after so nobody think we're immortal. They are also newcomers from other villages of Alaska and Canada".

L, Jacob and Nessie couldn't ask more questions to Enara because they were interrupted by the opening door. All of them turned their head to see it was Emmett.

"Hi. I don't want to interrupt your conversation", Emmett said smiling to everyone. "But Carlisle wants to see you all to decide who is coming with, Enara".

"We're coming", L said standing up.

XxXxXxX

L and Enara were running side by side. Oreads, L found out were capable of moving almost as fast as vampires. In front of them, were Carlisle and Jasper who came with them to make sure the newborn vampire would not do anything too dangerous even though, there were no humans in Enara's village. Behind the detective and the oread were Alice, Edward and Bella who were allowed to come since Carlisle considered it was best that only a few of them came for the first meeting with the inhabitants of Freija Pass.

Enara stopped walking and pointed a finger to a village. "Do you see this? It's Freija Pass".

L and the other Cullens were still far away, but with their vampire vision they could see that the village's houses were made of wood and a river was streaming next to it. They could also notice a road going through Freija Pass.

"_It really looks like a small village typical to all other Alaskan villages"_, L thought.

The detective turned to Enara to ask her some questions but she seemed to be nervous. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It's just that I'm not the type of girl who obeys to rules, if you see what I mean", Enara said with a timid smile. "But I'm used to be scolded. What worries me more is to think that everyone in the village is worried to death".

"They'll be reassured soon", Alice comforted her.

"We'd better get going then", Carlisle added.

The small group continued until they reached the first house. A man was sitting on a garden chair looking preoccupied. He looked to be in his mid twenties. He had blond hair with silver reflects in them similar to Enara's. He also had fair skin. L noticed he had a pine-tree scent.

"I can read his mind", Edward said quietly. "He is worried by Enara's disappearance".

"That's Leith Ludel, my father's best friend and my godfather", the oread said.

Enara moved closer to the male nymph and called him. " Leith".

Leith looked up to see who called him and immediately jumped to his feet. "Enara!"He ran to her and hugged her. Then he noticed the vampires. "Who are they?"

"They are friends of mine. I'll explain everything when we will see my parents".

"You've never been gone that long! They've been so worried and they are about to organize a search party. Right now, they are gathering volunteers at the village hall".

"Yeah", Enara said embarrassed. "I'm sorry".

"Let's find your parents before they get more worried. Your friends may follow us", Leith said.

The vampires and the two oreads moved to the center of the village. They noticed nobody until they came to the village hall which was very small since there were only sixty inhabitants in the village. From the outside, it looked like the building could only have three or four rooms. It was also made of logs.

There were several oreads gathered around the village house. They all had silver reflects in their hair as well as fair skin. They were all looking at a tall dark-haired man and a woman with long wavy brown hair, a shade darker than Enara's. The man had gray eyes and had a determined look on his face but he was also stressed. The female nymph's blue eyes showed that she looked anxious and that she had cried a lot.

"We will leave the village in a half an hour to search for my daughter. If they are still volunteers to help the police forces, tell them they must be here as soon as possible", the dark-haired nymph said.

"It won't be necessary", Leith said. "Enara is safe and has come with some friends".

Everyone turned their head in unison. Once they noticed the vampires and the two nymphs, some couldn't hold a cry of surprise. Others stared in astonishment with big eyes.

"Enara!", the long browned haired woman shouted. "Everybody was so worried!"

"Mom, Dad!", the young oread answered. She came to her parents and hugged them. "I'm so glad to see you!"

After a while, Enara's father turned to face Leith and the vampires. Carlisle chose this moment to speak. "I am Carlisle and these are my children: Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Ryuzaki."

"I am Philander Vastel, the mayor of this village and this is my wife Idrila", he said gesturing toward his wife. "You'd better come inside my house and tell us what happened".

The crowd let the group pass as they went to the mayor's house. His family's house wasn't very far. It was located near the village's center. The house was simple, but beautiful. Like the village's other houses, it was made of wood. Philander and Idrila let their guests in the house. The interior was spottless and warm.

Suddenly, a child appeared right in front of them. He had short dark hair with silver reflects and blue eyes.

"Enara!", he screamed.

"Zack, come back here!", an other voice shouted.

A young red haired woman came running after the boy. She had straight hair falling behind her neck.

Like all the other oreads, her hair also had silver reflects. Her eyes were brown. L supposed she was a nanny. He also guessed that Zack's parents didn't tell him anything so he wouldn't worry.

"My younger brother, Zack. He's only eight and he is the youngest in the village", Enara said to her friends.

"Enara!", he shouted again happily before he went to hug her.

"Ow! Be careful!", Enara said. "You're squeezing me too hard".

"Sorry", apologized the child before looking at the vampires. He stared at them for a while. "Wow! Vampires!"

"Zack, calm down", Philander scolded. "Mirna, will you please take my son to his room".

"Yes", Mirna answered to Philander before turning to the mischevious kid. "Come here Zack".

The oread child sulked but followed Mirna.

Philander and Idrila led everyone to the living room and invited them to sit down.

"I have to thank you for bringing me back my daughter", said Idrila. "But we're curious to know more about you and about what happen".

Carlisle was the first to speak: "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family..."

* * *

**Author Note: **Tell me what you think of this chapter please. Tell me if it's great or if it's just really crappy. One more thing, read my new story "_A Daughter's Doubts_". I need to know if it's good. But you must have read Roald Dahl's short story "_Lamb to the Slaughter_" to understand it. Alfred Hitchcock also made a short film on it but personally, I prefer the story. I also bought the official guide of Twilight. I advise you to read it for summer. I changed the fifth chapter because of that. It would be better if you reread it. I accidently deleted my second chapter. Does anyone know how to get it back?

Terradoll: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the DN plot. I just wanted to focus on L's new life and Enara. Not to mention that even if Light is a genius, he's still having trouble in his investigations. But you'll get a surprise next chapter.;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **Thanks to Terradoll for leaving a review and to all your favoritors and alerters. Here is my longest chapter: a little more than eight pages on Open Office. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN characters but the plot and the Ocs are mine. Better than nothing.

**Legend:**

(Flashback)

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter eight**

A fifteen year old boy was walking in the dark streets of London. He had blond hair that framed his face and dark clothes. His name, or rather his alias, was Mello. He was thinking about the day he left the orphanage where he had stayed all his life. Mello would always remember this date. It all happened last December, on the 5th to be precise.

(Roger had called them both, Mello and Near, in his office. The new orphanage's director was sitting behind his desk. He had a solemn expression on his face, his head was bent down and his hands were joined together.

«What is it Roger?», Mello asked.

«It's L, he's dead», Roger answered.

Near was sitting on the floor and making a puzzle, with nothing but a capital L on the corner. He said nothing but he was listening to the whole conversation.

«What was that? Roger what did you just said?», Mello shouted.

Roger looked at him with a grave expression. «I'm afraid L is dead».

Mello gasped in shock and put his hands on Roger's desk. «He's dead? But...but how?»

Roger made a small groan as if to say he didn't know. Mello came closer to Roger and looked at him in the eyes. «Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him? Come on Roger, you've got to tell me!»

"Probably".

Mello seized Roger by the jacket. «But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him. Now you're telling me he's been killed?»

«Mello...».

Roger was interrupted by a noise. Near had dropped the pieces of his finished puzzle on the floor. He held the puzzle's support above his head.

«If you can't win a game, if you can't solve a puzzle,» Near sais as he started again his puzzle. «then, you're just a looser.»

Mello looked at him with disdain. He turned to Roger and put a fist on the desk. «So which of us did L picked, me or Near?»

There was a long silence. Mello looked at the director impatiently while Near slowly completed his puzzle.

Roger finally answered,«He hadn't chosen yet. And now that he is gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to».

Mello looked at Roger with despair.

«Well, well. Listen, you too, Near», Roger continued. «Can't the two of you work together?»

Mello gritted his teeth.

«All right, sounds good», Near said while piecing his puzzle together again.

Mello looked at Near with hatred. «It will never work, Roger. We can't do this together. You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always!»

There was another silence.

Mello started to speak again. «You know what? Fine. Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me. He never gets emotional, he just uses his head like in a game or a puzzle. And as for me, I'm leaving this institution.»

«Wait, Mello», Roger stood up but Mello was already heading out for the door.

«Don't waste your breath. I'm almost fifteen years old. It's time to live my own life.» Mello left.

Near had finished his puzzle. He hadn't said a thing.)

It already had been three months. Mello was currently living in a squat located in the neighborhood of East End. Like the other wammyers, he was a genious but he still didn't know how he was going to catch Kira. He didn't have a job yet, since he was only fifteen. If only his best friend Matt, had come with him. Matt had always helped him and support him when he needed it. But Mello had forbidden Matt to come with him. He wanted to catch Kira by himself. For him, it was another competition against Near. He was also doing it to avenge L's death, his idol. Yes, Mello was very loyal to L. However, the biggest reason he did not want Matt to come was because he didn't want to endanger his friend. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

Mello walked past a dark alley which was next to a jewelry store. 'Crack'. He stopped.

"Shh! Somebody is going to hear us", a voice coming from the dark alley said.

_Okay, something fishy is definitely happening here. _Mello inspected the dark alley and noticed two shadows. They seemed to have difficulty with carrying big bags.

_Surely some dumb burglars._

One of the men turned his head in Mello's direction. "Hey you! What are you doing here?", he said before pointing a gun at the boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not only will you be accused of robbery but also of murder. That could lead you to prison for a long time, you know?"

"They won't caught us", the other man replied.

"Oh yeah", Mello said sarcastically. "Did you at least took care of the silent alarm".

"Oh shit!", the man pointing the gun at Mello said.

"We're leaving!", the second man shouted. "You! Come with us!"

The men brought Mello and their bags to a van. Before they got in it, a police car spotted them and drove after them.

"Hurry up, Zakk!", the man with the gun said.

"I'm doing what I can, Rashual!".

Suddenly, two other police cars came out of nowhere and circled them.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?", Zakk said.

"Your guys are so pathetic", Mello said.

"You have a better idea?", Zakk glared at Mello.

"Yup", Mello said. "All you need to do is accelerate now and at take the first street on your left. It's so small that the cars won't be able to circle us anymore".

The two men looked at Mello with wide eyes. Obviously, they were shocked that the boy was helping them. They did what Mello told them and they continued to follow his instructions so they could escape the police.

"Okay, now drive in circles for half an hour so you can check if somebody is following us", Mello instructed.

"Wow, you're really smart. What's your name?", Rashual asked.

"Mello, just Mello", he told them.

"Well Mello, prepare to meet our boss, Rod Ross".

XxXxXxX

Far away from these events, a white-haired boy was watching a video on a laptop. He was wearing what looked like a white pajama. He was holding a robot near his chest while listening attentively the video. The boy was nineteen but he looked much younger.

The video was about the Kira case. Every piece of evidence as well as testimonies he managed to collect were in it. What captured Near's attention were the suspects. The first one was Light Yagami and he was thought to be the first Kira. He had been followed by Raye Penber who died afterward by Kira's hand. His profile was very interesting. He was seventeen years old and had scored the maximum at To-Ho's entrance exams. Then, many people claimed to have seen the boy with a person responding to L's description. They were first seen together at To-Ho's welcoming ceremony where they had to make a speech. The two of them made many appearances together from that moment on. They even played tennis once together. However, something odd happened. Nobody ever saw them again for many months until Light reappeared.

The second suspect was a gothic lolita model. Her name was Misa Amane and she was suspected to be the second Kira, the one who only needed a face to kill. Her parents were killed just before she started her career. The only family member she had left was her older sister, a model photographer for _Eighteen_ who introduced her to the world of fashion. Misa claimed publicly that she was a Kira supporter and she had been delighted when her parents' murderers had died of a heart attack. She was seen with Light once and she had disappeared at the same time as him. After many months, she came back to play in a movie. She was now living with Light Yagami.

Of course that was not all. There were also the task force members. First, there was Soichiro Yagami, the police chief. He was Light's father. He also had a wife named Sachiko and a fifteen year old daughter, Sayu. Secondly, there was Tota Matsuda, single and the youngest member. Near found out that he had once been Misa's agent, surely to keep an eye on her. The third member was Shuichi Aizawa. He was married and had a daughter. He had given up helping the investigation once for personal reasons. Kanzo Mogi was the fourth member of the team. Like Matsuda, he had been Misa's agent. Lastly, there was Hideki Ide who had also quit the investigation and had returned after Higuchi's arrest.

Higuchi of Yotsuba's industry had been another Kira. His arrest allowed the task force to discover the existence of shinigamis and the weapon of the crime, a death note. Near knew that the real Kira had killed him right after he was arrested. What made him wonder was why Higuchi had been in possession of Kira's power. He would have to find out.

What disturbed the teenage boy was what he found when he investigated further. There was a second L which means that the Japanese task force had decided to continue the investigation without letting anyone know. Near was very curious to know who this person could be but to solve the case he would need help.

"Roger", Near said. "Please contact the president of the United States."

"Right away, Near".

XxXxXxX

"So you are the one who saved her", Philander said to L once Carlisle had finished his story. "Thank you".

"Yes, thank you", Idrila said. "But we now have to be careful. A vampire and apparently, half-vampires want to capture oreads for an unknown reason".

"Yes", L said. "And it seems they were forced to do it because I heard them complaining about somebody who would kill them if they didn't do as they were told".

"Well, we must go now or the others will be worried", Carlisle said sitting up.

"I hope we will meet the rest of you soon", Philander said.

"Yes, I hope too", Carlisle replied. "Good bye".

"Good bye", the mayor said.

"Have a nice trip back home", Idrila continued.

"I will accompany you to the village's exit", Enara said.

The Cullens and Enara went outside the house and began to walk.

L looked at Enara and decided to ask her questions. "You said that nymphs were immortal. How old are your parents?"

"You'd be surprised. My father was born in -500 B.C in Greece and my mother was born in France in 1257".

"That's older than me", Carlisle said.

"What about your godfather?", Bella asked.

"He's a 'bit' older than my mother. He was born in 901in what was Eastern Francia", Enara answered.

"Is everybody in the village that old?", Alice asked.

"No the others were mostly born between the 17th century and the 20th century", Enara replied.

"So your father is the oldest?", Bella asked.

"Yes, but he only met my mother 25 years ago when she came in the village for the first time", Enara said.

"Your people seem to be very interesting", Carlisle said. "You share some characteristics with vampires like immortality but you get older like humans".

"We get older until 20-25 but we're not invulnerable even if we are stronger than humans".

"I also noticed that you all have silver reflects in your hair", Bella said as some oreads walked passed them and looked at them with curiosity.

"Yes, each category of nymph have their own type of hair. For example, dryads have red reflects in their hair".

"Enara", Alice began to say. "Can you all control ice and snow".

"Not children", Enara said with a smile. " Zack tries to do so but he always fails and gets pissed off. He doesn't care if he has to wait to be a teenager to be able to use his powers. He's too impatient".

"Children", Bella said laughing. "It reminds me of Nessie when she was still a kid".

"Can you show us how your power works?", Alice asked.

"Of course", Enara said brightly.

Suddenly, snow started to fall around them and a swan-shaped ice statue appeared out of thin air in Enara's hands.

"Wow", Alice said.

"Glad you liked it", Enara said gladly. "I also have a question to ask you Alice".

"Go ahead".

"I saw that you seemed to be a little strange when we first came in the village. Why?".

"Well, like I told you before I have the power of premonition. But it only works for humans and vampires. I can see vampires better since I am a vampire now. However, I can't see half-vampires, shape-shifters or nymphs because I have never been one. But when I try to see oreads, I have a strange sensation. It's not bad, just a little bit bizarre. It's okay now, I've got used to it now", Alice said.

"That's indeed a very strange thing", Enara said before they passed the last house. "Okay, here we are. I hope you come back soon".

"We will", Carlisle said. "Watch out for these half-vampires".

"I'll be more careful. Good bye.", Enara said.

"Good bye", Alice and Bella said before following Carlisle.

L and Enara shared a glance before leaving for their own house.

XxXxXxX

"Finally! I found something!", Light shouted excitingly. "Carlisle and his family's identity cards were fake and I now know who made them".

"Oh, and...Crunch...who is it?", Ryuk asked interested, his half-eaten apple on his other hand.

"Takeshi Ishikawa, a lawyer who makes fake Ids and other official documents. He uses a pseudonym Akio Miura. I'm sure he knows where they come from and I'll make sure that he tells us. Of course, he will never speak of this to anyone".

"How are you going to do that?", Ryuk asked before eating his apple's core.

"I thought it wouldn't be funny if I told you", Light replied.

"Hyuk! Hyuk!", Ryuk cackled. "That's right".

XxXxXxX

A Japanese lawyer opened the door to his apartment. The man was middle-aged and was going bald. He was very exhausted from his day of work since he had been working very late. Not only did he had his usual work to take care of but he also had his "other" job. Money came at any price these days.

He took his coat off and hung it in the closet before putting on his slippers. Then, he went to the kitchen to make himself diner.

The door bell rang.

The man grumbled unhappily. "Just a second... I'm coming".

He looked in the door's peephole. There were two policemen. _What are they doing here this late?_ _They can't know. No, relax. I'm sure they are here for something else. For that accident near my apartment maybe? Yeah, that must be it._

The lawyer opened the door and let the policemen inside. "Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"Ishikawa-san, you're under arrest for the forgery of official papers", one of the policemen said showing his police badge while his colleague handcuffed the man.

"What?", the man shouted.

The policemen ignored him and took him out of his apartment.

XxXxXxX

Takeshi Ishikawa was in his cell. He was to be questioned soon. That made him worry. How was he found out? No one could have found anything. He made sure of that. At least, he thought he did.

A policeman came in his cell. "Time for the questioning, Ishikawa-san".

The lawyer stood up and was handcuffed by the man which led him to a hall before leaving him in a room. It was small and had a large opaque window on the side but strangely, there were no cameras. In the center, there was nothing but a table and a chair. However, at the other end of the table, somebody had placed a computer with a capital Gothic L on its screen.

The man sat on a chair, curious and worried.

"Hello", a synthetic voice said from the computer. "I am L". The man didn't answer so the voice continued. "You probably know me if you heard of the Kira case which you surely did".

The man nodded, his worry showing now clearly on his face. "But do you know why are you here?", the voice continued on.

"...".

"You're here because I discovered that you were making false official documents. Do you know how many years in prison you will spend? That is, if Kira lets you live ".

The man knew of course. "Yes".

"Listen, I can make sure Kira never finds about you. I can make sure he never knows about your name or your face. I can make sure your trial remains secret. Of course, you will have to help me".

"Help you?"

"Yes, help me by answering my questions and I will keep my promise".

There was a pause and the man sighted to himself. "All right. What do you need to know?"

"I am currently investigating on someone. The problem is that I have almost nothing on him. His name is Carlisle but I believe it's an alias. I don't even know his last name. But I know he is a doctor and he has a family. I was also informed that he rented a house outside Tokyo. I investigated further and I discovered that you made him fake papers before he left Japan. However, I couldn't get them. Tell me everything that you know about him".

"Well...I believe his family name is Cullen. At least, that's what his step-daughter told me".

"His stepdaughter?"

"Yes. But she wouldn't give her real name. She told me that every family's member's passeports must bear a false name. I only know that Cullen-san have a wife and that they adopted children. Nine, I think".

"That girl, how was she?"

"She was very uncommon and very... beautiful. She had long hair, golden eyes and she was very pale. She also had bags under her eyes".

"Can you describe me the rest of them?"

"I don't really remember them because I didn't take the time to watch their photos since I had to hurry. They were pretty much like her: pale skin and almost all of them had golden eyes. But one of them seemed to be a Native American".

"Do you know where they went?"

"They didn't tell me but I believe that they went back to the United States. They seemed to be American after all".

"Do you know anything else?"

"Well...", the lawyer hesitated. "I was recommended to them by a colleague of mine, J. Jenks. He is a lawyer like me and he also makes fake documents. We have always helped each other. He lives in Seattle. This is all I can tell you".

"Thank you. I will keep my promise", the synthetic voice said.

XxXxXxX

"So this is your idea", Ryuk said.

"Yes, but you haven't seen everything. Tonight, the police station in which Takeshi Ishikawa is currently in will burn down. The man will die from the fire, of course. The few policemen and inspectors who knew about this interview with L will die too".

"Hyuk, hyuk. Humans are so interesting", Ryuk said with a wide grin.

* * *

**Author Note: **Rashual Bid and Zakk Irius are two mafia members in DN. Rashual's real name is Al Meem and Zakk's name is Boss (no kidding, I saw it on _How to Read_). The first one was killed by Kira and the second one was killed by the mafia after playing a role in the transaction between the Japanese task force and the mafia (the Death Note and Sayu).

I will try to update in August but for now I'm going on holidays for two weeks in Bulgaria and try to have a bit more sun. It's been raining for weeks in France, just like in Forks so it will be a nice break from this gloomy weather. I'm going to end this author note here because I want to get some sleep since I'm going to have to leave my house at 1 am and take the plane in Paris at 6 am tomorrow. Have a nice holiday!^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **You thought I wouldn't update again, but don't worry, I'm back. Enjoy your story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or Twilight. Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata and Stephenie Meyer made these.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maysun was sitting on a pine's tree branch, thinking. She wanted to be away from her family, especially from her _insane_ father and her _insane _sister Serena. They were always thinking about their "scientific experiments" and "them". It was getting on her nerves. The only exception was her other sister Jennifer. She was the only reasonable one. She also knew that this whole mess could get them killed but that didn't prevent Maysun to want to be alone. She really loved her younger sister but recently, she had always been on edge and that did nothing to calm her. Well, that was to be expected. Jennifer was the youngest and the most fragile of the three. She needed to be protected. That's why Maysun did everything to end their mission as soon as possible. She always obeyed her father even thought she almost never wanted to.

All of a sudden, something brushed in the wind. Her curly-haired sister, Serena, had spotted her and was coming to join her.

_Damned it. Just when I had found some peace and quiet._

"Hey, Maysun. Father wants to see us. He said he found something".

"What is it?", groaned the younger sibling.

"I don't know but he seemed to be happy about it", Serena answered. "Let's hurry up. You know he doesn't like to wait".

The short haired half vampire sighed and followed her sister. They jumped from the pine's tree branch and ran at high speed until they could see a little shack. The moss-covered shack was very old and only big enough to contain one room. Some of its planks were pulled out and its roof was covered in snow that threatened to break it. It was the only shelter they found to allow the three half vampires to sleep when they needed to. Maysun supposed it must have belonged to a trapper who died a long time ago.

The two half-vampires opened the shack's door. Inside, their temporary shelter was humid and cold. It was also very uncomfortable. There were only three sleeping bags, an old rusty stove and in the middle of the room, a moth-eaten table with chairs.

Their father, Joham, watched his two coming daughters. Their younger sister, Jennifer, was already there, waiting for the family reunion to begin.

"Thank you for bringing Maysun back, Serena".

"You're welcome father".

Joham smirked at them and said: "I've finally found something that will allow us to achieve our mission and our experiments. I inspected every village nearby and I discovered a particular one called Freija Pass. I was curious so I watched from afar and I saw that the inhabitants were all oreads. Now, we know where this girl came from!".

Maysun sweared that she saw something that made her shiver in her father's eyes while he spoke, something that made her think of a mad scientist. Well, that's what he was.

"What are we going to do?", Serena asked.

"We're not going to do anything yet. These nymphs can't kill us but they know how to defend themselves when they are in great number. No!", he said dramatically. "Serena is going to report. They'll know what to do!"

XxXxXxX

The airplane from Tokyo had landed in Tacoma Airport, Seattle at 19.15 pm after more than seven hours of flight. The jet lag was very hard to support for Light. But it wasn't his only problem.

"I'm so glad to be in America. This is Misa's first time!", the Japanese idol yelled jumping in happiness.

"We're here for work, not pleasure", Light said annoyed.

"I know but it's not a reason to keep us from enjoying ourselves", Misa countered back.

Light sighed. "Let's just get our suitcases now".

"And apples as soon as possible. I feel like I'm going to get myself all tangled up again. They didn't even have one apple in this airplane", Ryuk complained.

"Don't worry I'll go get some very soon", Misa reassured him.

"Thank you", Ryuk replied.

"Don't mention it", the blond girl said.

They finally passed the passport checkpoint and retrieved their suitcases. They went outside to call a taxi. Darkness had already took hold of the city as well as rain. Light managed to get a taxi's driver attention and they drove to their hotel. They finally made it to their room.

Light was very tired but he couldn't keep himself from thinking about his future victim. This so-called lawyer used so many names for his legal and illegal activities that even him couldn't know what was his real name. He couldn't even get a picture of him. This was why he had to bring Misa to his biggest annoyance. Despite this inconvenience, there was still a big advantage to have her by his sides. It was never hard to convince her to do something for him. Her love was so pure and so strong that she would do anything for him even at the cost of her life. That didn't keep Light from thinking how to get rid of her if she would someday become useless or dangerous for him.

Tomorrow, they would both meet with J. Jenks or "Jason Scott". They already had an appointment in one of his prestigious office located in a beautiful skyscraper. Light would make him believe that he was here on legal business and he would use a false name so his target would never know what was going on if he decided to investigate on Misa and him. His plan would be perfect, as usual...

XxXxXxX

Light and Misa were waiting in "Jason Scott"'s office. Ryuk, who was bored out of his mind, was looking at the beautiful blond secretary busying herself with papers. That didn't keep him from getting impatient.

"I'm bored", the shinigami said.

He knew that the two young people couldn't answer him but he couldn't help voicing his annoyance aloud. He thought that this trip would be interesting but right now he was disappointed.

"_Rring"_

The secretary picked up the phone.

"_April, is my 11'o' clock appointment here?"_, the voice from the phone asked.

"Yes, Mr Ogawa and Miss Inoue are here", the secretary answered.

"_Perfect, bring them here"._

"Mr Scott is ready to welcome you", she announced to Light and Misa.

"Finally. I don't understand how humans can stand waiting for so long", Ryuk complained.

"Thank you, Miss", Light said ignoring Ryuk.

They followed the secretary in the hall and to the lawyer's door. The blond woman opened the door and she let Light and Misa in.

"Hello, Mr Ogawa and Miss Inoue", J. Jenks greeted them. "Please sit down, what can I do for you?"

Light began to talk. "Actually, I'd like to...".

XxXxXxX

The appointment lasted half an hour. Light, Misa and Ryuk were outside the building and were heading to their hotel.

"Did you see his name?", Light asked Misa.

"Yes, his true name is J. Jenkins".

"That was very good Misa. Thanks to you, we're getting nearer to my ideal new world each day. We can focus on the next part of the plan now".

"Do you love me because you need me to create your new world?", Misa asked.

"Yes, I love you for that", Light answered.

"Oh...", Misa said before falling quiet.

XxXxXxX

Zakk drove the van until they saw a warehouse. Its door opened so the van could go in. Mello noticed a small camera in the corner before they got into the building. They parked the vehicle and got out.

A thin man with a big scar on his left cheek greeted them: "You're finally back. About time, the boss was getting impatient".

"Yeah, well, we had a little problem...", Rashual said embarrassed.

"What...", the man interrupted himself before he saw Mello. "Who's that?"

"Oh, him", Zakk began. "He's...".

"Hey, I can talk!", Mello snapped to him. "I'm Mello and without me your pathetic friends would be behind bars".

"You've got to be joking!", exclaimed the man.

"Do I look like I'm joking, scar face?", Mello said annoyed.

The man chuckled: "Ah, I see, short temper, huh? I wonder how well you will do with the boss. Anyway, I'm Tom".

"Whatever", Mello grumbled.

"Let's go see the boss", Zakk said.

The group walked to the other end of the warehouse. All the gangsters they came across- all looking pathetic, thought Mello- eyed them curiously. Some were playing poker or watching TV, while others were busy bragging about weapons or whatever stuff they had stolen from innocent people.

Then, they came to the nicest part of the hideout. This section was isolated from the rest of the warehouse by heavy-looking curtains which were opened just enough for Mello to see that the improvised room was decorated with expensive sofas and other furniture which were probably robbed from rich properties. The sofas were all facing a small coffee table which stood in front of a TV.

A group of five people were sitting on the couches and they were talking to each other. It looked like to Mello that they were planning another robbery.

"Boss?", Rashual hesitated.

A dark-skinned and muscled man looked up. He had a small beard and a mustache but he was bald. His clothes consisted of a white T-shirt, a leather jacket and dark blue jeans with expensive sneakers. The gang's leader stared at his minion as if he was a mere pile of dirt.

"Oh, it's you. If you're here, I assumed you completed your task successfully this time".

"Yeah, the goods are all in the van", Rashual answered a bit scared by the look his boss was giving him.

"First time you two didn't screw up", the muscled man said before he noticed Mello. "Who's that?"

"My name is Mello and without me, your incapable men would have been caught".

"Caught?", the gang leader asked curiously.

"They didn't even think to disconnect the alarm system. They didn't have a back up plan to escape the cops either", the teen said.

"I know they are pathetic and tonight was suppose to be their last chance. I'm actually surprised they made it, even if it was with help. Why did you decide to help them?"

"I was supposed to be their hostage but your men were so helpless that I almost had pity for them. But most importantly, I have a goal that I absolutely want to reach before someone else. When I met Rashual and Zakk, I understood they weren't smart enough to plan this robbery alone so it surely meant they were part of a gang. I figured out that your gang could help me out if I did something for them in exchange".

"And what can you do for us?"

"I told you I helped your men to escape the cops. I'm the best at planning things like that and I'm never wrong. Your gang could be the leader in anything with me".

"We'll see about that. What is your goal?"

"I'll tell you when we will be alone".

"Okay", the gang leader turned to his men. "Leave us".

Everyone did what they were told and soon the two were left in each others' company.

"My name is Ross but only the best men in my gang can call me that. You just get to call me Boss until you prove yourself. But first, tell me about that goal of yours".

Mello smirked and began to tell his story.

XxXxXxX

The President of the USA, David Hoope , was sitting behind his desk in the infamous oval room of the White House. He was getting very impatient and nervous. Today, he was waiting for a mysterious visitor. He knew that it was about Kira and that Steve Mason, the FBI director, had first been contacted before he decided to introduce this mysterious person to him.

A knock was heard on the North West door of the room.

"Come in", the President said.

Two people entered the room. The first one was a tall man with broad shoulders and with a metal briefcase in his right hand. He was bald and had a mustache. This important-looking man was of course the FBI director, Steve Mason. The second person, next to him, looked like a little child, a strange little child. He had curly white hair and kept twisting them around his index finger. His eyes were dark and not very...usual.

"Mr President, here is the mysterious person who contacted me", Steve Mason said by way of salutation.

While the FBI director opened the briefcase which contained discs on the President's desk, 'the child' took no time in greeting the American President, sat on the chair facing him and began to speak as if it was a casual conversation.

"A police officer, who happened to be nearby during Higuchi's arrest, overheard him talking about a note book. If you had a person's name in it with their face in mind, that person would die".

"So, that's what you're saying that this notebook of death actually is", continued the President, a little surprised by the boy's behavior.

"That's right. At this point, the Japanese police should have it in their possession", the 'child' finished.

The President looked at the discs in the briefcase. This, as surprising as it may have been, was the result of the boy's research. David Hoope could not believe that this kid was smart enough to gather all of this data.

Seeing that the President made no move to speak, the white-haired kid continued to talk: "Mr President, the current L is a fake. He was created by the Japanese police to avoid confusion and panic amongst the national police agencies. The real L is dead".

The President raised his head to face the other man: "Director Mason, this boy, who is he?"

"Sir, Near is", the FBI director paused to find appropriate words. "Well, in a sense, you could call him the true successor to L".

XxXxXxX

Two vampires were in the chalet's library, chatting with each other. One was sitting on a chair in a crouched position while the other one was standing and facing him.

"Ryuzaki, do you think we will ever find them? They must have taken precautions to hide their locations", one of them stated.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that they didn't leave a clue unwittingly, Jasper", L replied, sucking his thumb in reflexion.

The detective tried to think for something that would help them locate the half-vampires and their father. The never-lasting thirst really bothered him sometimes. He couldn't focus on the case properly. After a while, L sighed in defeat and told the other vampire: "you know, you don't have to stay with me all the time. You're helpful but there is really no need to be with me everywhere I go".

"I can't help it. I saw how newborns could be, always bloodthirsty and never thinking of anything else. I wonder how you even manage to try to investigate with that thirst", Jasper stated, sensing the feeling of thirst in the younger vampire.

"The thirst never leaves me but when I was human, I always could think about many things at a time and see which were the important ideas. That's why I became the top detective of the world and that's why I always needed sugar to feed my brain. Carlisle told me that it helped me to have a clearer mind than most newborns. However, I know I'm not as controlled as Bella was when she was a newborn. If it was the case I would be able to think perfectly", L admitted.

"It's a good thing that Carlisle was able to rent this private plane under a fake name. You wouldn't have been able to hold your breath any longer at the airport", the blond vampire replied.

"It's also a good thing that there are only oreads around here. They are the only beings besides vampires and shape-shifters that don't arouse my thirst", the detective said.

"About them", Jasper began hesitantly. "Are you interested in Enara?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know it's a bit forward but Alice told me how you were looking at each other before leaving her village two days ago. Besides, you know that I can sense others' feelings".

"I can't have fallen for her, I just met her. I admit that I was curious the first time I saw her because she wasn't a human or a vampire. But that's all", L said with an expressionless face. "There is a 0,12% I would fall for someone, anyway. I was only taught to be a detective and I never had time for romance."

"That may be true but I felt there was something more. You should see her", Jasper advised him.

Something suddenly clicked in the young vampire's mind. "I think you're right. She might be able to help us".

"What?", Jasper asked confused.

"Half-vampires have to sleep so they need a shelter for the night. That means they must be hiding in a kind of shack or a grotto. Enara must know if there is something like that around here since she had always lived here", L reasoned.

Jasper looked at him in amazement and smiled: "I must admit that I am impressed by your reasoning. You have good ideas. But we shouldn't allow her to come here alone with what happened last time. We'll have to come see her".

"Let's go then", the detective said before they left for Freija Pass.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't very long until the two vampires reached the village. They had left the chalet soon after they had told the others where they were going and what they were about to do.

While the two vampires traveled in the village, they could clearly hear whispers from its inhabitants who were passing by them, a weary look on their face.

"I never thought I would see vampires in Freija Pass one day", a male oread whispered to his companion.

"To tell you the truth, they kind of creep me out even if they rescued the mayor's daughter", the other nymph answered.

L and Jasper paid no attention to them and continued on their way. Finally, they arrived in front of Enara's house and knocked on the door.

Eager running footsteps could be heard from the house. Their owner cheerfully shot out: "I'll get it Enara!".

The door opened revealing a very happy little boy. Zack looked at them in recognition before saying with a smile: "Hi! I suppose you want to see Enara".

"Yes", L confirmed. "Can you get her for us please?"

Zack nodded before shouting: "Enara, your vampire friends are here!".

"I'm coming", another voice said.

"I'll be in my room playing video games if you need me", the small oread said to his sister before going upstairs.

"Okay", Enara replied before turning to the two. "Hi, it's good to see you again. Please come in".

"Hi", Jasper greeted in return. "Are your parents here?"

"No, they have a meeting with the other elders in the town hall. Why do you want to see them?"

"It's about the half-vampires", L explained. "I have a theory on their whereabouts. Perhaps you can help us".

"Let's talk in the living room", Enara suggested.

They went in the living room and sat on the couches, L of course, sitting in his usual crouched position. Enara looked at him, amusement visible on her face.

"_Ryuzaki sure has funny habits. I wonder where he picked them up"._

Her thoughts went back to the time where she spent the night at the Cullen's home. She had first noticed his slouched position when he was walking, then she saw how he sometimes bit his thumb nail and how he liked to be bare footed. That wasn't the only thing that had caught her attention. The newborn was also very smart despite his thirst distracting him.

"Enara?", Jasper asked her trying to wake her up from her thoughts.

"Enara?", Jasper repeated. "Are you all right?"

The girl snapped out of her reverie and looked at the pair blinking in confusion.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry", the nymph said blushing silver in embarrassment.

"I didn't know oreads could blush silver", L remarked.

"We have silver blood", Enara explained.

"Let's go back to Ryuzaki's theory about the vampire's whereabouts", Jasper suggested to the two.

"I'm listening", the mountain nymph said.

"I'm sure you are aware that half-vampires have human needs", the detective started.

"Yes, go on", Enara encouraged.

"Not only they need to eat solid food, but they also need to sleep. In order to do that, they must get a shelter. That's why I was wondering if there was a shack around here and I was meaning to ask you since you know this area", L told the oread.

"I think there is a shack around here. It's not that near thought. It used to belong to a trapper twenty years ago. People said that one day his body was found in the woods and that he was probably attacked by a bear".

"We need to look there, then. We will wait for your parents to show up if you don't mind", the young vampire said.

"Not at all", Enara said smiling.

* * *

**Author Note**: I know the scene with Near wasn't supposed to happen until March 5, 2009 (five years later) and that the SPK is supposed to be created after that but I decided to put that scene here or the story wouldn't have made a lot of sense.

I hope that Jasper doesn't sound too OOC in here.

DrPepper4ever: Thank you for all your reviews, it really made my day and no, I don't mind if you fill my review box. I'm happy you appreciate the oreads. Greek mythology has inspired me for their species. By the way, thank you for pointing out the mistakes I made, especially the one with the word 'telekinesis'. I got confused with the French word 'télékinésiste' which means telekinetic. As for humor, I'll try to add some but it's not easy for me to write about that.

Element Phoenix Area: I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update sooner if school lets me.

Freaksforever: Thank you for reviewing, but I think you confused me with an other author when you wrote about updating "The Bloody Alley". I'm not the one who wrote that story.

YukiOfUtopia: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Terradoll: You reviewed again! Thank you! It's too bad you don't like Near but I have a DN character that I don't like either. It's Kira, he's too much like a crazy b**ch for me. But for some reason, I like to write about his evil schemes in this story. Something's wrong with me, lol.


End file.
